lpsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Recipe
The Secret Recipe is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of the Hasbro original series Littlest Pet Shop and Last Episode for Hub Network The Channel. Synopsis Blythe must reveal her secret in order to save Youngmee's appearance on television and their friendship. Summary The episode starts with Ms. Amster announcing the last presentation of the Young Entrepreneurs Week, performed by Youngmee, with help of her good friend Blythe. She presents her new product: "Youngmee's Tasty Pet Treats". After it received a good feedback from the class and the teacher, Ms. Amster encourages her to make it into an actual product. But, there is just one problem... Littlest Pet Shop's day campers were playing games, listening to the music and enjoying themselves, when all of sudden Buttercream ran in, screaming about being poisoned. As the others soon found, the so-called poison was nothing else but "Youngmee's Tasty Pet Treats". At first, the pets were excited to hear that she was making pet treats, but when Blythe went to check on Youngmee and discovered that she wanted the Littlest Pet Shop pets try some of her treats, she, being concerned with Buttercream's reaction, had to ask the pets to pretend they like the treats. It wasn't long before they found out why they had to pretend: those treats were "anything BUT a treat". Excited to see the other pets liking her treats, but not having a clue about the truth, Youngmee decided to take her backing to the "Bear Cave" show and rename them into "Buttercream Bunny's Pet Bites". No matter how hard Blythe tried to hint her on the fact that her treats were not that good, Youngmee was too fixated on her big idea to notice what happened around her. In despair, Blythe tried to reveal her biggest secret to her, but failed to do so as the fear of losing her friend took over. Unfortunately, while coming up with excuses, Blythe accidentally hurt Youngmee's feelings, putting their friendship in great risk. However, she had still managed to give Buttercream some of the treats she baked according to the bunny's tastes and recommendations. Later on the TV studio, Youngmee had discovered the treats Blythe gave to Buttercream, but due to having no time to get rid of them, had to put them in her pocket and go to the scene. During her performance, she gave some of her treats to the bunny, who just spit the out. Coming up with the excuse of Buttercream just being "a bit camera shy", Youngmee saw no other choice but to take on the risk and try giving the bunny Blythe's treats, which were eaten quickly and happily. That fact made the girl realize that her friend wasn't trying to sabotage her and was just being a good friend after all. But how exactly she knew that Buttercream didn't like the treats was still beyond Youngmee. After the show ended and Blythe had a chance to talk to Youngmee without any other human being hearing them, she revealed her secret in front of Buttercream and the other pets, because she couldn't let Youngmee think she didn't believe in her when she did. The pets confirmed Blythe's words by nodding their heads to Youngmee. In her turn, Youngmee had shown herself as a good friend as well, giving Blythe a guarantee that the secret will stay safe with her. Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark and Show Producer *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark and Aunt Christie *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Bear #1 *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Ms. Amster *Shannon Chan-Kent - Youngmee Song *Cathy Weseluck - Buttercream Trivia *This is the last episode to air on the Hub Network before it became Discovery Family. *This is the mid-season finale, before the show went on a hiatus. Continuity *Along a The Bear Cave poster, the television studio shows a Treasure Hunters poster with Riley Robinson, a Shake-A-Leg poster with Karina Ivanov, and a Terriers & Tiaras poster with Christopher Lyedecker. The three shows were prominently featured in The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly, So You Skink You Can Dance and Terriers and Tiaras, respectively. *Youngmee has a flashback of various times Blythe was acting weird, with scenes from Tongue Tied, The Expo Factor - Part 2, The Expo Factor - Part 1, Standup Stinker, Commercial Success, Sweet (Truck) Ride, and Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two. Quotes *'Youngmee': "You can talk the pets?" Songs *My Biggest Secret Category:LPS 2012 TV Show Category:LPS 2012 Episodes Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Episodes Category:LPS 2012 Season 3